This Confusing Yet Beautiful Love
by cinnynese
Summary: READERS, PLEASE READ! Pemberitahuan untuk kalian!
1. This is how we met

Tittle: This Confusing Yet Beautiful Love

Author: Es In Mea Sanguine

Cast: Kyuhyun/Yesung, Donghae, Siwon, Other cast will appear

Genre: Romance, BL, Drama

Warning: PG

.

.

A/N: Publish lagi~ tapi beda... kalo yang tadi drabble, sekarang chaptered! fiuh akhirnya! hahaha

yaudah deh langsung cekidot aja!

.

.

Matahari mulai menembus jendela kamar seorang pemuda berambut coklat, membuat namja itu menggeliat kecil karena menyadari hari sudah pagi. walaupun begitu, namja itu enggan bangun apalagi membuka matanya.

"CHO KYUHYUN!" teriakan sang Umma terdengar memanggil namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu sesudah menggebrak (?) pintu kamarnya.

namja yang dipanggil langsung duduk terperanjat walau matanya masih setengah tertutup.

"Wae yo, Heechul-umma?"

"Kenapa masih bertanya! Tadi malam kan umma appa sudah bilang pagi ini kamu sudah harus menjemput sepupumu!" Jawab Heechul dengan ganas. mengapa Kyu bisa seenaknya melupakan janjinya tadi malam?!

"Araso umma. sekarang..." Kyuhyun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan mendorong pelan Ummanya hingga keluar kamar "Umma keluar ne, aku mau mandi dulu." dengan itu, Kyu menutup pintu tepat di depan hidung ummanya.

Heechul yang kaget hanya melongo, tapi sedetik kemuadian, "YAH! CHO KYUHYUN!"

Dari kamar mandi, terdengar tawa evil Kyu yang membahana.

조영민

"Kyu, kau hanya menjemput Yesung. tidak usah membawa kameramu itu." ucap Appa nya yang bersikeras untuk memisahkan Kyu dengan kameranya.

"Appa, aku sudah cukup pusing mendengar appa selalu mengeluh soal kamera ini. tidak bolehkah aku menikmati kebahagiaan ku sendiri? Hanya membawa kamera ini saja tidak akan membuat dunia kiamat kok. lagipula Aku ingin jadi fotografer!" Kyu yang mulai lelah dengan sikap appanya, memilih untuk tetap di tempat.

"Tidak! kau tidak boleh jadi fotografer! kau akan meneruskan bisnis appa!"

"Aku pergi jemput Yesung dulu" Kyuhyun yang sudah tidak tahan akhirnya memilih untuk tidak menggubris appa nya dan langsung pergi sambil menenteng kunci mobilnya.

"Y-YAH! AKU BELUM SELESAI BICARA! CHO KYUHYUN!" Teriak sang Appa kesal yang hanya bisa dijawab dengan suara mesin mobil melaju.

조영민

Kyuhyun menengok kanan-kiri, mencari sosok Yesung yang disebutkan Ummanya. di Ponselnya, tertulis ciri-ciri Yesung yang dikirim ummanya :

1) Sedikit lebih pendek dari Kyu

2) Berkepala sedikit (errr) besar

3) Tapi Imut, manis dan Cantik

4) Langsing

5) Mata sipit dan tajam, bibir tipis

6) memakai baju seperti nyamuk (maksudku bergaris hitam putih)

7)memakai Blazer biru muda, Jeans denim

8) rambut berwarna Hitam raven

9) Gigi putih

10) yang paling penting, Kyu, dia NAMJA.

KYU POV

Aku memijit keningku pelan. Umma... apa GIGI PUTIH termasuk kedalam list?! rasanya aku ingin berteriak tepat di telinga umma saat pulang nanti. Umma ku yang satu itu memang benar benar aneh.

hah... melihat ciri-cirinya, kukira tadi dia yeoja... maksudku... list nomor tiga memang benarkan? tapi tidak setelah melihat yang nomor sepuluh.

lupakan, sekarang fokus mencari namja itu.

Aku melempar pandangan ke segala arah. dan menemukan namja ber jas biru muda dan baju seperti nyamuk.

Dia menghadap samping, jadi aku tidak sepenuhnya melihat wajah Yesung. Aku berjalan kearahnya dan berdeham, membuatnya berpaling ke arahku.

Matanya tepat menatapku, sangat dalam... aku hampir saja tenggelam dalam pesonanya.

ah! tidak! apa sih yang kupikirkan?

"Um, Yesung-'hyung'?" Aku bertanya dengan menekankan kata 'Hyung' padanya karena kata umma dia lebih tua dariku. well, tapi terasa aneh dilidah mengingat figur nya yang jauh sekali dari kata 'Hyung'.

Dia mengangguk dan tersenyum, membuatku terpana dalam beberapa saat.

aku menggeleng cepat, "Err, ayo kita ke mobil- hyung."

Aku mulai berjalan tapi aku merasa dia tidak mengikutiku jadi kuhentikan langkahku dan berbalik. Tepat sekali. dia memang tak berkutik dari tempatnya. "Kenapa tidak jalan?"

Dia terlihat sedikit kesal (mungkin) lalu menunjuk kedua koper merahnya yang -wow- mungkin saja nenekku cukup masuk kedalamnya!

aku menyeringai, lalu berkata, "Siapa suruh bawa barang banyak?" dan berbalik berjalan dengan santai sambil memasukkan jariku ke celana jeans.

Kali ini, Yesung mengikutiku, tapi jalannya sangat lambat karena menarik dua koper sekaligus. Aku tertawa kecil, dia lucu sekali dan juga keras kepala. kenapa susah sekali kelihatannya bicara padaku dan meminta tolong? Kyuhyun yang tampan ini kan pasti akan membantu. aku tersenyum kecil.

Tapi, karena baik hati dan tidak sombong juga rajin membajak sawah (?) aku memutuskan untuk berhenti, otomatis membuat yesung menabrak punggungku. Saat berbalik, aku menemukan yesung menunduk dan menggumamkan sesuatu.

Tanpa aba-aba, aku langsung menarik salah satu kopernya dan berjaln lagi, wajahku terpampang senyum evil yang bahkan aku yakin yesung tidak mengerti artinya karena dia sibuk menyamakan langkahnya denganku.

조영민

"Namaku Kyuhyun. Kurasa kau sudah tahu dari umma, ne?" kataku saat kami berdua berada di mobil.

Dia mengangguk, membuatku menghela nafas frustasi.

Aku mulai gemas dengannya. mau tahu kenapa? Sejak kami bertemu tadi dia tidak berbicara sedikit pun! menjawabku hanya dengan anggukan, gelengan, dan diam.

cukup,aku juga punya batas kekesalan. "Yah! kau bisu? kenapa dari tadi tidak menjawab, eoh?!"

Dia hanya menjawab dengan menatapku terkejut, mungkin dia kaget aku meneriakinya.

PLETAKK!

"Aish... aww" gumamku sambil mengelus kepalaku yang sakit. Namja ini kenapa tiba-tiba menjitak kepalaku? sungguh, aku tidak mengerti dengan namja ini.

"Hormatlah sedikit padaku! panggil aku HYUNG! dan lagipula bukannya aku tadi sudah menjawabmu dengan anggukan?! Aish, mengapa aku dijemput orang sepertimu sih? huh"

Aku berhenti mengusap kepalaku,menatapnya dengan wajah shock.

Dia... membentakku? jujur aku tidak merasa marah, malah aku ingin tertawa, tapi aku mengerti keadaan. tidak mungkin kan saat orang berteriak aku malah tertawa? nanti aku dikira sudah sinting. sungguh tak elit, bung!

Tapi jujur saja bukan itu yang aku pikirkan saat ini.

Aku baru pertama kali mendengar suaranya, sungguh merdu, bahkan hanya dengan berbicara saja. dan wajahnya saat kesal... bukan seperti umma atau appa yang wajahnya berubah menyeramkan saat marah, tapi wajahnya sangat imut apalagi saat dia cemberut. rasanya aku ingin mencubit pipinya.

Aku tersenyum sendiri, sebelum menyadari Yesung memanggilku "-Hyun, Yah! Kyuhyun!"

"Hah?" aku sadar dengan bodohnya.

"Lupakan! dan cepat pulang. aku capek"

Aku tersenyum evil dan menjalan kan mobilku. Perjalanan ke rumahku memang cukup jauh, kurang lebih satu jam. Yah, Icheon memang jaraknya jauh jadi mau bagaimana lagi.

Selama perjalanan kami hanya diam, jadi kuputuskan untuk ngobrol dengannya, "Hyung-"

JDUKK

"AWW!" kini bukan suara Ku yang mengaduh kesakitan, tapi suara namja di sebelahku.

aku reflek menoleh, dan menertawainnya keras.

"Yah, jangan tertawa ini tidak lucu. appo..." jawabnya masih mengusap kepalanya yang tadinya 'mencium' kaca mobil.

"Hahaha ternyata kau tertidur toh! bagaimana? enak tidak terbentur kaca? hahaha"

Dia tidak menjawabku, hanya menatapku dengan tajam, lalu menatap kedepan lagi, "Kau sungguh menyebalkan"

aku menahan tawa, melirik wajahnya yang imut saat menggembungkan pipinya. Masih dengan senyum evil, aku kembali menyetir dengan damai.

_nan saranghan S.P.Y~_

Ringtone ponselku berbunyi keras, membuatku dan Yesung sedikit terlonjak. dengan mengehela nafas kesal, aku mencari ponselku di saku celana dan mengeluarkannya.

"Yoboseyo? ah appa..."

'Kyu, kamu sudah menjemput Yesung kan?' tanya appa disebrang sana.

Aku melirik Yesung yang sedang melihatku penasaran, "Sudah appa, ini aku lagi perjalanan ke rumah"

'Begini Kyu, ada hal penting yang harus appa bicarakan denganmu. tapi sepertinya nanti saja saat kau dirumah'

Ada apa lagi ini? "Kenapa tidak langsung disini saja?"

'Baiklah kalau itu maumu. sebenarnya klien appa hari ini ingin bertemu denganmu untuk mengetes kemampuan mu di perusahaan. kau mau kan Kyu? ini kesempatan bagus!'

Sial. Lagi-lagi masalah ini. bukannya aku sudah pernah menjelaskannya pada appa? "Appa! sudah berkali-kali aku bilang aku tidak mau!"

'Appa hanya mau yang terbaik untukmu! dengan mengikuti ini masa depanmu jelas! bukannya jadi photografer yang amatiran!' Appa berkata dengan setengah membentak, membuatku semakin geram dengan sikapnya.

Hei! aku juga ingin menjalani kehidupanku sendiri!

"CUKUP! Aku yang akan menentukan masa depanku sendiri. aku tidak butuh tawaran appa! selamat tinggal." Dengan itu aku menekan tombol merah untuk mematikan sambungan telepon dengan kesal.

Aku melempar ponselku ke kursi belakang,sesudah mematikannya membuat Yesung menatapku kaget. "A-ada apa?"

"Bukan urusanmu" jawabku dingin lalu memutar balik arah mobilku, pergi menjauh dari rumah.

조영민

"Kita mau kemana? Hei! jangan diam saja!"

Aku menghentikan mobilku, lelah dengan pertanyaannya yang sejak 20 menit lalu terulang-ulang dari bibirnya.

"Pergi sejauh mungkin dari jangkauan orangtuaku. PUAS?" jawabanku membuat matanya membulat, siap-siap mengeluarkan protes, aku menyelanya, "Aku ada pilihan. Kalau kau tidak ingin ikut aku, silakan keluar dari mobil ini dan cari sendiri orang yang bisa kau tumpangi untuk pulang kerumahku. Tapi, jika kau memilih mengikuti ku, JANGAN TANYA APAPUN."

Yesung memalingkan wajahnya dan terlihat berpikir sebentar. dengan nafas berat, ia menatapku dan akhirnya mengangguk, "Aku... ikut"

Aku menatapnya heran. Wow. Apa yang membuatnya percaya padaku? bukankah kami baru bertemu? secepat itu kah wajahku meyakinkannya?

Aku tersenyum senang dan mulai menjalankan mobilku lagi.

조영민

Dalam perjalanan kami hanya diam saja, membuatku benar-benar bosan.

"Yah! kau kenapa tidak bicara sama sekali, eoh?" tanyaku mengalihkan pandanganya.

ia menatapku sambil mengeryitkan keningnya. "Bukankah tadi kau sendiri yang bilang jangan bertanya apapun?"

"Ya kan bisa bicara yang lain selain pertanyaan itu"

"Tidak ada. dalam pikiranku semuanya hanya pertanyaan" katanya menggedikkan bahu.

Aku memutar mataku, sedikit dongkol juga. "Oke oke, baiklah kau boleh bertanya."

Meskipun aku tidak melihatnya, tapi sepetinya dia tersenyum. "Well, kenapa kau tidak pulang kerumah?"

aku menghela nafas sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya, "Karena... Aku sudah lelah dengan paksaan appa ku yang meintaku untuk masuk perusahaannya"

"Kenapa kau menolak tawarannya?"

"tentu saja karena aku memiliki tujuanku sendiri"

"Apa tujuanmu?" dia terus saja bertanya, aku jadi enggan menjawabnya.

"Hei kau ini bertanya atau interogasi!"

Dia tertawa kecil, "Sudah, jawab saja!"

"hhh, aku... ingin jadi photografer" aku merasa suaraku sangat lirih.

"hm, kalau begitu berjuanglah menjadi apa yang kau mau. karena aku yakin kau akan berhasil jika menekuninya. lebih baik menekuni apa yang kita suka kan? daripada harus menderita terjebak dalam sesuatu yang bahkan tidak kita harapkan,"

aku menoleh, lebih tepatnya tertegun.

Deg

Baru pertama kali ada seseorang yang bukannya mencercaaku, tapi malah menyemangatiku. perasaan ini... rasanya sangat nyaman dan jantungku rasanya berdetak lebih cepat.

aku mengalihkan padanganku dari jalanan didepan, untuk sesekali melihat Yesung.

Perasaan apa ini? aku menjadi sangat tenang jika bersamanya. apa aku mulai menyukainya?

Bodoh sekali kau Cho Kyuhyun, menyukai saudara sepupu mu sendiri. pikirku sambil mengglengkan kepala berusaha menghilangkan pikiran itu dari kepalaku.

조영민

[no one pov]

Kyuhyun memarkir mobil nya disebuah villa dekat pantai. Villa yang sangat mewah menurut Yesung, mengingat betapa kaya nya keluarga Kyuhyun.

"Turunlah, aku akan panggil pelayan untuk membawa kopermu" ucap Kyuhyun seraya keluar dari mobil. Yesung mengangguk meskipun Kyuhyun tidak melihatnya lalu ikut keluar dari mobil dan matanya menangkap indahnya pemandangan villa tersebut.

"Aigo... indah sekali" Kyuhyun yang sedang menurunkan koper hanya tersenyum mendengar komentar Yesung.

Setelah memanggil pelayan, Kyuhyun mengajak Yesung masuk dan duduk diruang tunggu.

"Kyuhyun-ah!" Panggil seseorang yang tiba-tiba datang dari lobi.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan langsung memeluknya, ia sangat rindu dengan namja tersebut.

"Donghae-hyung... sudah lama tidak bertemu" kata Kyuhyun sambil menepuk pundak namja bernama Donghae itu.

Donghae melihat namja manis yang duduk di belakang Kyu dan berbisik, "Kyu, itu namjachingumu eoh?"

Sontak pipi Kyuhyun memanas, dan cepat-cepat ia membantah pernyataan Donghae itu.

Ia memanggil Yesung untuk mendekat dengannya, yang segera diikuti oleh namja berambut hitam.

"Donghae-hyung, ini Yesung-hyung. Dia... sepupuku. dan Yesung-hyung, ini Donghae, temanku dari kecil" Kyuhyun memperkenalkan mereka berdua dan keduanya saling tersenyum.

Donghae merasa ia kagum dengan Yesung. dalam pertemuan pertama saja, dirinya menjadi suka pada namja bermata sipit tersebut. entah kenapa, dan apa yang membuat Yesung terlihat bersinar dimatanya.

"Donghae-hyung?" Kyuhyun melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke depan wajah donghae, dan empunya langsung sadar dari acara ke-terpesona-an-nya pada Yesung.

"Ah! ya?"

"Tidak, hanya aneh saja kau tiba-tiba melamun" Jawab kyuhyun sambil menatapnya heran

Donghae tertawa kecil dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke Yesung, "Yesung-ah, kau manis sekali"

Pipi Yesung langsung memerah, "te-terima kasih"

Kyuhyun melongo lalu memandang Donghae dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat diartikan.

"Ah, yasudah kalian istirahat dulu mungkin capek. Atau mau jalan-jalan? ini kan masih siang! Ayo Yesung kuantar saja!" Kyuhyun dengan cepat menggandeng Yesung di sisinya, tidak rela jika Yesung harus bersama Donghae.

"Hyung aku kan sudah tau daerah ini jadi aku saja yang nanti mengantar Yesung hyung berjalan-jalan," ucap Kyuhyun. Yesung hanya memandang mereka berdua bingung.

"Hm, baiklah kalau begitu. Aku tinggal ya. bye~"

.

.

.

a/n: AKHIRNYA oneshot! tapi maaf kependenkan CH 1 tapi author usahakan untuk chap berikutnya lebih banyak. ok? jangan lupa RnR please ^^.


	2. Realize

**TCYBL CHAPTER 2**

**.**

**kok sepi? ga ada yang nunggu kelanjutan ff ini yak? xD**

**.**

**Jadi gimana? masih mau baca?**

**yaudah kalo maksa...**

* * *

[Yesung POV]

"Berikan ponselmu!" Hardik Kyuhyun setiba kami di Guest Room pada malam hari. Ya, kami baru saja makan malam di luar dan kini menunjukkan pukul 9 malam.

Aku mengangguk dan memberikan ponselku padanya karena mungkin saja ia akan memberi kabar pada keluarganya kan? Mengingat ponselnya yang tidak ia bawa semenjak ia banting di mobil siang tadi.

Ia tersenyum lalu mulai membuka bagian belakang ponselku dan mengambil baterainya. Memberikan lagi padaku dengan ekspresi seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Aku hanya melotot menatap ponsel ku yang kini berantakan karena namja di depanku ini tidak mengembalikannya kembali. Dasar malas.

"Yah! Mengapa kau ambil baterainya?" Tanyaku sedikit membentak.

Kyuhyun menatapku dengan seringaian liciknya, "Agar sewaktu-waktu kau tidak menelpon Umma ku dan memberitahu keberadaan kita,"

Aku mungkin saja mengatakan 'tidak mungkin' padanya tapi yang ia katakan benar. Memang rencananya aku akan menelepon Heechul ahjuma, tapi si Evil ini sudah bisa membaca gerak gerikku duluan! Ah sial!

"Apa sebelumnya aku pernah mengatakan kalau kau menyebalkan?"

Kyuhyun hanya menggedikan bahunya tak peduli dan menghempaskan dirinya di sofa nyaman didepan TV.

Dasar namja menyebalkan! Lihat pembalasanku!

Aku melirik ruangan yang ternyata adalah satu-satunya kamar disini. Kami memang belum memutuskan siapa yang akan memakai kamar itu, kalau dipikir-pikir aku tahu jawabannya, pasti namja menyebalkan itu.

Tapi dia kan belum mengatakan bahwa itu kamarnya! Ha! Aku memakai kesempatan ini untuk masuk ke Kamar dan mengunci pintunya.

"HEI! ITU KAMARKU! YAH!" Hahaha. Dia mungkin sadar dan sekarang lihat dia menggedor pintu kamar ini dan berteriak tidak jelas. Aku hanya menjulurkan lidahku ke arah pintu meski aku tahu Kyuhyun tidak bisa melihatnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian aku mendengar pintu nya sudah tidak digedor lagi, tapi aku mendengar suara meja yang ditendang—mungkin.

.

.

"Uh," Aku melenguh lalu mengusap mataku perlahan, sebelum menyibakkan selimutku dan duduk di tepi kasur.

Mataku mencari-cari sebuah benda yang menyebutkan keterangan waktu saat ini, "Ah, ini masih tengah malam," gumamku setelah melihat jam di dinding.

Aku memutuskan untuk keluar kamar dan menuju dapur, berharap menemukan sebotol air mineral di kulkas. Entah mengapa tenggorokkanku terasa kering.

Cklek

Melongokkan kepalaku terlebih dahulu, aku hanya menemukan ruangan itu dalam keadaan remang-remang. Kakiku langsung berjalan menuju dapur, tapi kusempatkan menengok kearah sosok yang kini terlelap di sofa.

Aku tersenyum kecil melihat dia yang begitu damai saat tidur. Pandanganku tertuju kembali pada air mineral di kulkas yang kubuka sekarang, segera meneguknya sampai habis. Aku membuang botolnya di sampah, lalu berjalan menuju kamar.

Langkahku terhenti saat melihatnya sedikit menggigil.

"Aigo, dia tidak memakai selimut..." Kataku saat menyadarinya sebelum kembali masuk kamar. Aku buru-buru mengambil selimut dari kamar dan menutupi badan Kyuhyun yang meringkuk. Aku menghela nafas lega setelah selesai menyelimutinya.

Perlahan mataku jatuh pada wajahnya, mengagumi setiap inci yang menjadi kebanggaannya itu.

"Dia terlihat tampan saat tidur." Aku terkikik geli dan menyetarakan tinggiku dengannya. Dengan berjongkok aku mengelus pipinya dan tetap mengagumi wajahnya.

DEG

"Ah, apa yang aku lakukan. Bodoh" gumamku lalu menarik tanganku kembali dan berlari menuju kamar, mengatur debar jantungku dan pipiku yang merah tentunya.

.

.

* * *

[No One POV]

Kyuhyun baru saja bangun beberapa saat lalu, ia masih duduk mengumpulkan nyawanya yang belum lengkap sambil terbengong-bengong di sofa itu.

Setelah semua nyawanya terkumpul dan sudah sadar sepenuhnya, ia memutuskan untuk mandi. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak menyadari terdapat catatan kecil di kulkas, karena dia hanya melewatinya dan bergegas menyalakan shower.

.

"Yesung hyung?" panggil nya setelah keluar dari kamar mandi, sudah berpakaian lengkap. Ia berjalan menuju sofa sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk. Ia duduk sambil tetap melanjutkan aktivitasnya, "Hyung?"

Tidak mendapat respon dari namja manis tersebut, ia melempar handuknya kesembarang tempat.

"YESUNG HYUNG!" Panggilnya lagi, kini lebih keras.

Hening.

Kyuhyun mulai cemas dan ia mencari ke semua ruangan dalam Guest Room itu. Matanya bergerak gelisah dan ia terus saja berdecak kesal.

.

"Aish, kemana manusia itu" ucapnya setelah 10 menit mencari di ruangan yang sama. Ia menyerah, sepertinya percuma saja jika mencari didalam Guest room karena tidak akan ketemu.

Ia mulai berpikir kemana kira-kira namja manis itu pergi. "Jangan-jangan ia.. kabur?" ia menggeleng keras sambil terus menggumamkan kata 'tidak mungkin'.

Dengan kebingungan, ia memutuskan untuk mencari Yesung keluar. Ia menuju lemari dan mencari jaket juga sepatunya. Baru saja menutup lemari itu, terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Membuat Kyuhyun tersentak dan buru-buru melihat siapa yang masuk.

"YESUNG HYUNG!" Bentak Kyuhyun keras membuat Yesung yang baru saja masuk langsung tersentak kaget.

"YAH! Kenapa membentakku?"

"Hyung dari mana saja?!" ucap Kyuhyun tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Yesung.

Yesung mendengus kesal, "Kau tidak lihat aku membawa belanjaan? Bukannya berterima kasih malah membentakku. Kalau saja aku tidak membeli bahan-bahan ini, kita bisa mati kelaparan, tau?"

Kyuhyun terdiam dan hanya melihat sosok Yesung yang kini berjalan menuju dapur, mulai memasukkan barang-barang itu ke dalam kulkas.

Ia bergegas membantu Yesung, karena rasa bersalah menyelimuti dirinya. Ia tahu dirinya terlalu cemas, tapi seharusnya ia tidak membentak Hyung nya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Biar aku saja!" ucap Yesung saat melihat Kyuhyun mendorongnya kesamping dan mulai memasukkan bahan-bahan belanjaannya. Yesung segera mendorong Kyuhyun kembali, tapi entah pertahanan seperti apa yang Kyuhyun buat ia tidak dapat menyingkirkan Kyuhyun dari tempatnya. Yesung menghela nafas pasrah karena itu sia-sia.

.

"Maaf, tadi aku mengkhawatirkanmu." Lirih Kyuhyun tapi tidak menoleh pada Yesung. Ia memasukkan bahan terakhir dan menutup pintu kulkas, tidak sadar bahwa Yesung mematung karena kalimat yang ia ucapkan.

"A-apa? Mengkhawatirkanku?"

Kyuhyun tersadar oleh apa yang diucapkannya pada Yesung dan dengan cepat menoleh ke namja manis itu, mendapati Yesung tersenyum malu.

"A-ani, maksudku, aku khawatir ka-kalau kau… um.. kabur! Ya, kabur!" Kyuhyun salah tingkah. Dalam hati ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang terbata-bata.

"Benarkah?" goda Yesung samil terkikik geli membuat Kyuhyun memalingkan muka.

"Terserah kau saja,"Kyuhyun berbalik ke ruang tamu, meninggalkan Yesung yang tersenyum disana.

Yesung melirik pintu kulkas dan melihat post-it kuning masih tertempel di pintu kulkas itu. Ia segera mencabutnya dan bergumam, "Aish pantas saja ia tidak tahu aku kemana, dia bahkan tidak membaca pesanku."

.

.

.

* * *

Terdengar suara sumpit dan mangkok beradu, kedua namja itu tidak bersuara, melainkan berkutat dengan makanan masing-masing.

"Aku selesai," ucap Kyuhyun.

Yesung hanya mengangguk dan mengambil mangkuk Kyuhyun yang sudah tidak berisi dan juga mangkuk nya. Membawanya ke wastafel dan segera mencucinya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, hanya duduk di sana sambil memandangi Yesung yang membelakanginya.

'Sudah 2 hari kami tidak pulang kerumah.'pikir Kyuhyun. 'Aku merasa bersalah padanya,'

Ya. Ia sangat merasa bersalah pada namja yang dicintainya itu.

Cinta?

Ya tanpa ia sadari ia mencintai namja itu, perasaan yang entah darimana datangnya, tapi dari awal ia seakan tahu bahwa namja ini satu-satunya. Tepatnya satu-satunya namja yang membuatnya melupakan fakta bahwa mereka saudara.

Lalu mengapa merasa bersalah? Bukankah seharusnya ia senang bisa bersama dengan namja itu? Meski Yesung tidak mengetahuinya sekalipun?

'Harusnya ini akan menjadi liburannya yang menyenangkan, tapi aku malah menjebaknya dalam keegoisanku, memaksanya ikut denganku padahal ia tidak ada hubungannya dengan masalahku. Aku jadi merasa seperti Penculik yang mengurung tawanannya,'ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati, ia menghela nafas berat.

.

.

* * *

"JANGAN MENDEKAT!" Bentak Heechul saat melihat Hangeng akan memeluknya. Hangeng menurun kan tangan nya sambil menghela nafas.

"Maafkan aku, yeobo,"lirihnya.

Heechul menggeleng keras, "Ini semua karena kau dan obsesi mu itu! Lihat! Kyuhyun sudah 2 hari tidak pulang! DAN INI SEMUA KARENA KAU SELALU MEMAKSANYA MENJADI APA YANG KAU INGINKAN!" Teriak Heechul frustasi, ia bahkan tidak menyadari ia meneteskan air mata.

"Yeobo…"

"Kau, membuat kedua anakku pergi…" racau nya. Ia menunduk sedih, tangannya bergerak menutupi wajahnya, membuat tangisannya begitu tertahan.

Hangeng, lagi-lagi hanya bisa menghela nafas. Semua yang dikatakan Heechul benar, ia yang memulai semua ini, ia juga yang membuat kedua anaknya pergi.

Hatinya juga terasa sakit melihat istri tercintanya menangis setiap malam, dan kini ia harus melihat air mata itu lagi. Ia juga tahu, istrinya itu tidak akan memaafkannya sampai ia membawa ketiga namja itu.

TIGA.

Kedua anaknya dan… Yesung.

.

.

* * *

Yesung menatap Kyuhyun bingung, pasal nya Kyuhyun memang menyuruhnya bersiap, tapi ia bahkan tidak tahu untuk apa.

"Kenapa diam? Bukankah aku sudah menyuruhmu tadi?" Kyuhyun menatapnya heran karena Yesung belum berganti pakaian, padahal dia sudah.

"Kita mau kemana?"

"Kesana," dagu Kyuhyun seakan menunjuk pada sebuah tempat yang berada di balik jendela besar di ruang tamu itu. Yesung menoleh pada tempat yang dimaksud Kyuhyun, sedetik kemudian, ia memekik senang, "PANTAI!"

.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat Yesung yang berlari kesenangan diatas pasir putih itu. Sedangkan dirinya hanya berteduh di bawah pohon meski cuaca saat ini sangat mendukung untuk bermain di laut, tapi hanya melihat Yesung yang diterpa angin lembut pantai cukup membuatnya menikmati aktivitasnya.

Kyuhyun mulai menutup mata, senyuman tidak lepas dari bibirnya. Sudah lama ia tak merasakan ketenangan seperti ini.

TAP

Ia kembali membuka mata saat merasakan ada seseorang berdiri di depannya.

"Temani aku," ajak Yesung sambil mem-pout-kan bibirnya. Kyuhyun menatap wajah Yesung yang terlihat sungguh imut itu, mau tidak mau ia terkekeh pelan dan menerima ajakkan namja manis itu, "Ara, ara."

Kini terlihat kedua namja yang sedang berlarian di sekitar pantai, saling mengejar satu sama lain, tidak ada kecanggungan di antaranya. Perasaan yang sempat diabaikan saat pertama kali bertemu, kini tidak lagi. Mungkin keduanya sudah sadar bahwa mereka saling membutuhkan, sadar bahwa mereka akan bahagia hanya dengan berdekatan dengan orang yang mereka cintai, sadar bahwa tidak ada gunanya menahan perasaan yang pada akhirnya akan tumbuh semakin besar itu.

Meski suatu status menyadarkan mereka bahwa mereka tidak boleh bersama. Tapi semua sudah terlanjur.

Penculik memilih namja itu sebagai Tawanannya, tapi Tawanan itu malah memilih untuk mengikuti Penculiknya. Bukankah itu aneh? Karena itu namanya takdir cinta.

.

.

BRUSHH

Suara ombak terdengar mendominasi ketenangan di pantai itu, dengan pelan membasahi telapak kaki kedua namja yang kini duduk bersebelahan di atas pasir putih, saling berpegangan tangan tanpa memutuskan tatapan mereka dari langit senja dihadapan mereka.

Entah sudah berapa lama mereka disini, yang pasti mereka merasakan kebahagiaan yang luar biasa hari ini, dapat menghabiskan waktu bersama orang yang mereka cintai.

Salah satu namja berwajah cantik menghela nafas lalu tersenyum, membuat namja tampan di sebelahnya menoleh.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Kyu. Liburan ku terbayar sudah," ucapnya tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya.

Kyuhyun yang masih memandang wajahnya tersenyum, dadanya bergejolak senang, karena berhasil membuat Yesung menikmati waktu bersamanya.

Tiba-tiba Yesung berdiri, dan berjalan menuju tepi laut dengan ombak yang bergantian pasang-surut. Namja manis itu mencipratkan air laut kearah Kyuhyun yang masih duduk ditempatnya, membuat Kyuhyun melotot kaget sambil menghalangi wajahnya dari cipratan-cipratan Yesung yang bertubi-tubi. "YAH! Apa yang kau lakukan hyung! Berhenti!"

Sementara Yesung, sepertinya tidak mempan dengan bentakkan Kyuhyun, masih tertawa senang karena berhasil membuat Kyuhyun terpancing.

Kyuhyun buru-buru berdiri dan mengikuti jejak Yesung, mencipratkan air lebih cepat dari Yesung, membuat namja yang lebih tua itu menutupi wajahnya.

"HAHAHA! Ini Sweet Revenge ku, Hyung!"

"YAH KYUHYUN! HENTIKAN!" Yesung berlari menjauhi Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun malah mengejarnya sambil tertawa.

Mereka terlihat seperti anak kecil berumur 7 tahun yang masih senang bermain-main. Berlarian, tertawa, padahal hal ini sudah mereka lakukan beberapa jam yang lalu.

.

SRET

BRUK

Yesung berbalik dan memekik kaget merasakan Kyuhyun menabraknya hingga terjatuh.

Mereka berdua terpaku pada posisi saat ini. Sungguh bukan maksud Kyuhyun terjatuh di atas Yesung, hanya saja ia tadi masih mengejar nya tapi namja itu malah berhenti dan berbalik.

Yesung masih mematung begitu juga Kyuhyun. Ia ingin bangkit dari posisinya, tapi mengapa rasanya berat sekali? Ini terasa… pas?

Dada Yesung bergemuruh kencang, debar jantungnya tidak karuan, kedekatan mereka yang seperti ini… membuat pipinya merona hebat. Terlebih lagi, kedua tangan Kyuhyun yang tertahan kokoh diantara kepala Yesung.

Lidah mereka terasa kelu untuk berbicara, sibuk menstabilkan debar jantung masing-masing. Mata mereka bertemu entah untuk berapa lama, bagi Kyuhyun, tidak masalah mereka tetap seperti ini sampai besok.

Manik mereka menatap dalam lawannya, menjelajahi setiap keindahan yang terdapat pada wajah masing-masing lawan.

Sampai akhirnya mata Kyuhyun jatuh pada bibir Yesung yang terlihat menggoda.

Keinginan dalam dirinya membuncah, seakan tak bisa ditahan lebih lama lagi. Entah godaan apa yang membisikkannya, bibir Yesung seakan mengatakan 'Tolong cicipi aku!' membuat Kyuhyun meneguk ludah nya dengan susah payah.

Perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Yesung, membuat namja dibawahnya membelalakan mata seakan tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Kyuhyun terhadapnya. Tapi, yah, ia sudah menduga dia tidak dapat melakukan apapun kecuali membiarkan jantungnya semakin berdegup kencang saat bibir Kyuhyun menyentuh lembut bibirnya.

Kyuhyun, tersenyum dalam ciumannya, senang karena akhirnya mencicipi bibir Yesung yang manis. Ia mulai melumat bibir Yesung, membuat namja manis itu akhirnya pasrah dan membalas ciuman Kyuhyun.

Namja tampan itu terus menggerakkan bibirnya merasakan tangan namja manis dibawahnya sedikit bergetar mulai meremas kaos hitamnya.

.

Sinar matahari yang kini tinggal setengah itu menghentikan aktivitas mereka, menyempatkan keduanya untuk mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Mata mereka sayu, saling bertatapan karena mereka tidak dapat menjabarkan perasaan mereka saat ini.

Membisu adalah pilihan yang tepat.

.

* * *

[Yesung POV]

Kami terdiam. Berhadapan dan saling menundukkan kepala, tapi aku tidak berani melihat wajahnya saat ini, aku sangat malu! Terlebih lagi bekas ciumannya tadi… AH! Masih terasa di bibirku! Bagaimana ini? Haruskah aku senang?

Karena apapun yang kami lakukan tadi terasa seperti mimpi bagiku.

Tapi ini salah.

.

Mengapa aku telat menyadari bahwa aku juga mencintainya? Memang, selama ini aku selalu mengabaikan persaan itu, bahkan menolak fakta bahwa aku mencintainya. Sungguh bodoh, memang. Tapi… kenapa aku harus mencintai saudaraku sendiri? Mengapa tidak Donghae atau siapapun?

Dengan pikiran kalut, dan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca aku berbalik dan berjalan menjauhinya. Langkahku kupercepat saat kudengar Kyuhyun memanggil namaku dibelakang.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku cemas, sungguh, aku tidak siap berhadapan dengannya. Tolong, beri aku sedikit waktu untuk mendinginkan pikiranku.

"Yesung hyung!" terdengar suara Kyuhyun memanggilku lagi. Tapi aku tetap menghiraukannya dan berjalan dengan cepat.

.

Langkah ku berubah menjadi lebih cepat saat memasuki ruangan kami. Dengan kilat aku buru-buru masuk kamar dan membanting pintunya.

Tempat tidur adalah tujuan ku saat ini, mungkin hanya benda itu yang bisa membuatku terlepas dari semua ini. Meski hanya sementara.

Ya, Sementara.

* * *

**A/N: Another short update, semoga aja masih ada yang baca ff gj ini. amin.**

**.**

**Author sedang dilanda kabar buruk readers, sebenernya ini sama sekali ga penting. **

**.**

**Author positif HEMOPHOBIA! ;A; dan jangan bilang itu biasa aja, kalo gejalanya udah muncul, sumpah deh roh kita rasanya mengambang-ngambang. tubuh kita bakal mati rasa. pusing, mual, gemetar, pucat, lemes, dan paling serem, stroke sesaat. Untung aja waktu itu author cuma setengah jam an kena nya. Kalo gak... T^T tapi sempet pingsan :(**

**.**

**Jadi HEMOPHOBIA itu artinya PHOBIA DARAH. Waktu di CV tempat Author PI temen author pahanya robek ketusuk gunting. dia langsung jejeritan lari kekamar mandi sampe nangis2 gitu. lha author blom liat, ga tau lukanya ato apa. cuma diem sambil melongo kayak orang bego gitu. nah trus, pas dilepas celananya, lukanya terekspos. dan terjadilah ciri-ciri diatas. :/**

**.**

**Sebelom nya, author gatau kalo punya phobia itu, tapi karena cari di internet tentang gejala itu, author langsung tau ternyata itu phobia. itu harus jadi yang pertama dan terakhir pkonya! AAA diantara semua phobia kenapa harus phobia darah?! shit shit shit.**

**. **

**udahan ah curhatnya. :p**

**,**

**THANKS TO SEMUA READERS I LOVE YOU PULL :* /kasih kantong darah satu2/author pingsan/**

**RnR please ^^**


	3. For Our Sake

**This Confusing Yet Beautiful Love CH 3**

A/N: Sangat lama. Aku tau kok. Entah kenapa aku gak pernah lirik ff ini lagi… kkkk~

Mianhe ya kalo ada yang menunggu lama #plak *padahal ga ada*.

.

.

* * *

Kyuhyun mengeryit tidak suka melihat Yesung berbicara dengan Donghae.

Hell! Mereka hanya berbicara, tapi mengapa bagian tubuhnya ada yang terbakar rasanya? Cho Kyuhyun, kau mulai tak masuk akal. Tidak ada yang melarang sebenarnya. Bukankah ia sudah mengakui bahwa ia mencintai namja itu?

Kyuhyun membuang muka, hatinya semakin panas saja mendengar Donghae mengajak Yesung untuk menemaninya keluar. Bukankah ini sudah malam? Seharusnya mereka tidak keluar saat ini!

Tunggu. Sejak kapan Kyuhyun berubah menjadi seseorang yang over protektif?

'Yesung hyung milikku!' Hanya itu yang dapat ia ucapkan dalam hatinya bahkan disaat seperti ini. Bukankah itu kata-kata yang sedikit… tabu?

Yesung? Miliknya? Mengapa ia seenaknya saja berkata seperti itu? Mungkin karena kejadian kemarin. Tidak mungkin cintanya hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan kan jika Yesung menciumnya kembali ?

Jujur, menurutnya ini semua sangat membingungkan. Mulai dari sikap Yesung yang terlihat menjauhinya, juga tatapan Donghae pada Yesung yang seakan menginginkan namja itu.

Mata Donghae yang tadinya terfokus pada Yesung, menoleh kearah Kyuhyun yang hanya berdiri terdiam didepan pintu. Ia mengerti namja itu tidak suka dengan caranya mendekati Yesung, tapi siapa peduli? Toh mereka hanya sepupu? Bukankah itu sebuah keberuntungan untuk Donghae?

Lagipula, bukannya Kyuhyun sudah menyadari bahwa dirinya menyukai Yesung? Dan Kyuhyun tidak melarang. Ah, ani, tapi dia memang tidak punya hak sama sekali menghalangi Donghae untuk berhenti mendekati Yesung.

Tatapannya kembali jatuh pada Yesung, yang mengangguk kecil karena ia bersedia menemaninya. Sudut bibirnya terangkat, ternyata mudah juga mendekati Yesung.

"Kalau begitu kita pergi sekarang. Kajja!" ajak Donghae yang hanya dibalas senyuman oleh Yesung.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun, di belakang mereka hanya mengumpat kesal.

Bisa kita katakan, dia… cemburu.

.

.

* * *

"Hae, jujur ini adalah kopi terenak yang pernah kucoba!"

Donghae tersenyum menanggapi, ia meletakkan kopinya lalu memandang Yesung yang sepertinya kecanduan dengan cairan pekat itu. "Kau tahu, ini adalah café terbaik yang pernah kudatangi. Maka dari itu aku mengajakmu kesini. Apa kau menyukainya hyung?"

Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya dari kopinya, lalu tersenyum puas pada Donghae, "Sangat!"

Sepertinya tidak buruk memilih tempat ini sebagai kesan pertama, fakta bahwa Yesung menyukainya membuat perasaan Donghae meluap-luap, ada perasaan tak biasa, entahlah… rasanya seperti ingin meledak. Seperti lagu Lenka, _My Heart Skip a Beat_. Jantungnya berdegup kencang dengan hanya melihat senyum Yesung sekarang.

"Yah, jangan memandangku seperti itu!" protes Yesung. Dari ekspresinya, ia gugup dipandangi dengan intens seperti itu.

"Kau manis sekali sih hyung…" ucap Donghae. Yesung buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya, malu telah dipuji manis oleh Donghae.

Jujur saja, kata-kata itu dengan sendirinya keluar dari mulutnya, walaupun sebenarnya ia kaget. Karena ia pikir dia bukanlah orang yang gampang memuji. Tapi sekali lagi… entahlah, bersama Yesung segalanya seperti natural. Mengalir dengan sendirinya.

"A-aku… ke toilet dulu," pamit Yesung seraya berdiri dari kursinya, sedangkan Donghae hanya mengangguk mengizinkan.

Mata Donghae memperhatikan sosok Yesung yang mulai menjauh, lalu tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri, "Hyung, kau malu eoh? Apa artinya kau juga memiliki perasaan padaku? Jadi… Bolehkan aku sedikit berharap?" gumamnya.

.

.

* * *

"Siwon-ah, mianhe…"

Namja bernama Siwon itu hanya tersenyum menenangkan kearah bos nya, Meskipun wajahnya terlihat lelah karena sepanjang hari ia belum mengambil istirahat makan siang.

"Tidak apa hyung, ini sudah menjadi tugasku. Lagipula sebentar lagi café ini tutup, jadi aku bantu-bantu sedikit saja,"

Heechul, bos café itu menghela nafas, "Ini lah alasan mengapa kau adalah pekerja yang paling kuandalkan. Dan pastinya juga kesayanganku."

Siwon kembali tersenyum, "Terima kasih hyung. Ini balasanku untukmu, karena memperbolehkanku bekerja disini, juga tinggal di apartemenmu. Kalau tidak… mungkin aku sudah tidur di jalanan saat ini."

Heechul terkekeh kecil, "Sudahlah, tidak perlu."

Siwon mengangguk kecil dan segera mengambil nampan yang sudah bertengger segelas kopi diatasnya, membawanya kearah meja yang dituju.

**BRUKK**

**PRANNGG**

Siwon membelalakkan matanya melihat segelas kopi yang dibawanya hancur berkeping-keping dilantai. Ia menengadah dan menyadari namja di depannya ini sama terkejutnya.

Matanya jatuh pada pakaian namja itu yang sudah kejatuhan kopi tadi. Ia panik, rasa bersalah langsung menyelimuti dirinya.

"Ma-maaf!"

Mungkin karena sama terkejutnya, namja itu hanya melambaikan tangannya menolak, "Tidak, aku yang minta maaf. Aku tidak fokus tadi,"

Siwon memandangnya cemas lalu segera mengambil tisu dari meja terdekat dan memberikannya pada namja itu, "Bersihkan dengan ini dulu. Aku akan membereskan kekacauan ini. Kau tunggu disini, jangan kemana-mana,"

Namja itu hanya mengangguk kecil, tangannya mengusap-usap bajunya yang kini berwarna coklat gelap itu.

Siwon berlari ke sebuah ruangan berloker setelah menyuruh seorang pekerja membersihkan pecahan gelas itu. Ia segera membuka salah satu loker disana dan mengeluarkan kemeja berwarna merah.

"Lebih baik kuberi parfum dulu, " Siwon menyemprotkan parfumnya dan segera meletakkan kembali kedalam loker.

Langkahnya kembali tertuju pada namja yang masih menggosok kaos nya dengan tisu itu, dan memberikan kemeja itu padanya.

"Ini, pakailah," Siwon menyodorkan kemeja itu, tapi namja itu hanya menatapnya lama.

"Ti-tidak usah, villa tempatku menginap dekat sini, jadi lebih baik aku menggantinya disana."

Siwon tersenyum, "Aku tidak menerima penolakan,"

Namja itu terlihat terdiam sebentar, lalu dengan ragu menerima kemeja itu. "Baiklah, gomawo."

Siwon mengangguk, lalu seperti teringat sesuatu. "Siapa namamu?"

"Ah, namaku Yesung…" ucapnya tersenyum.

"Aku Siwon. Maaf atas kekacauan yang kuperbuat,"

Yesung tertawa kecil, "Gwenchana, lagipula kau tidak sengaja. Baiklah kalau begitu aku mengganti bajuku dulu,"

.

.

Donghae melirik Yesung sambil menaikkan alisnya.

"Dari mana kau dapat kemeja itu?" Pertanyaan Donghae membuat Yesung menoleh, sepertinya ia terlalu fokus pada jalanan sehingga tidak menyadari tatapan curiga dari namja tampan itu.

"Ini? Tadi saat aku keluar toilet seorang pelayan tidak sengaja menabrakku, dan kopi yang dia bawa jatuh ke bajuku. Jadi dia meminjamiku ini."

Donghae mengangguk mengerti lalu melanjutkan kegiatan menyetirnya, menarik nafas dalam, sebelum menghelanya buru-buru.

Tunggu. Bau ini…

"Parfum apa yang kau pakai?" Tanya Donghae tanpa memecah pandangannya dari jalan didepannya.

Yesung menoleh bingung kearahnya, lalu berpikir sebentar, "Sepertinya ini bukan parfumku, parfum pelayan itu."

Donghae kembali terkejut, ini bau yang sangat familiar… Sekitar 6 bulan yang lalu terakhir kali ia mencium wangi seperti ini dan sekarang, indera penciumannya bertemu lagi dengan wangi familiar tersebut.

"_Angel…_" gumam Donghae.

Yesung memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "Apa?"

Menyadari gumamannya didengar, ia buru-buru menggelengkan kepala dan tersenyum kecil. "A-aniyo… abaikan saja,"

.

.

* * *

Helaan nafas terdengar keras di ruang tamu itu. Siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan Kyuhyun.

Kepalanya bersandar kearah pingiran sofa, tangannya menekan-nekan tombol pada kameranya. Wajahnya tiba-tiba tersenyum saat kameranya memperlihatkan hasil jepretan saat Yesung tidur, yang tentu saja, ia ambil diam-diam dari namja itu.

"hehehe, kyeopta…" gumamnya masih sambil tersenyum.

Puas memandangi foto itu, ia melanjutkan ke foto selanjutnya.

Foto saat Yesung memasak.

"Kau terlihat imut dengan apron itu hyung," Kyuhyun memperhatikan gambar itu lebih lama, Yesung dengan apron biru bermotif kura-kura sungguh menggemaskan!

Kyuhyun ingin melanjutkan kembali untuk melihat gambar lain, tapi ia mendengar suara kedua orang itu di luar dan buru-buru mematikan kameranya.

Percakapan antara Yesung dan Donghae semakin jelas, jadi ia memutuskan untuk meletakkan kameranya dan mengintip dari dalam.

Kyuhyun memilih jendela yang sedikit terbuka untuk melancarkan misinya, walau sedikit menyesal karena angin malam terasa sangat dingin lewat jendela ini.

"Terima kasih Hae, sudah mengajakku malam ini," ucap Yesung senang.

"Sama-sama. Aku senang kau menikmatinya,"

Dari balik jendela, Kyuhyun memutar kedua bola matanya sambil mencibir tidak suka.

Kedua namja itu terdiam, tidak tahu harus bicara apa lagi. Yesung pun memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam. "Hae-ah, aku masuk kedalam dulu ya?"

Donghae tidak berkata apapun, Yesung pun segera membalikkan badannya untuk masuk kedalam. Tapi sebelum itu, tangan Donghae mencegahnya.

Mau tidak mau, Yesung kembali menghadap Donghae dengan tatapan bertanya, membuat yang ditatap menjadi gugup.

"I.. I like you, please be mine."

Yesung terkejut, begitu juga Kyuhyun. Namja tampan yang sedari tadi mengintip dari balik jendela itu membuang muka. Ia tahu ini akan terjadi.

Sementara Yesung, ia sungguh tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan atau katakan… Ini terlalu tiba-tiba untuknya.

Dia hanya berdiri disana, menunduk dengan mulut tertutup rapat. Hatinya berbicara bahwa ada yang salah disini.

Yesung ingin sekali menolak, ia memang tidak memiliki perasaan apapun pada Donghae. Di hatinya hanya ada nama seorang namja.

Kyuhyun.

Yesung menengadah mengingat nama itu, maniknya menangkap sosok Kyuhyun yang membelakangi jendela, sepertinya mendengarkan semua pembicaraannya dan Donghae sejak tadi.

Ia merasa bersalah, sangat. Ia tahu Kyuhyun mencintainya, ah bukan, mereka saling mencintai. Tapi lagi-lagi dirinya menolak. Yesung kembali berpikir secara rasional, apalagi kalau bukan tentang cinta antara saudara. Ia kembali berusaha untuk melupakan perasaannya pada Kyuhyun, dimana namja itu malah semakin menunjukkan rasa cintanya. Seminggu bersamanya dalam satu atap sama sekali tidak membantu.

"Hyung?"

Suara Donghae menyadarkannya. Kegugupan kembali dirasakannya.

"A-aku…"

Yesung menggantung kata-katanya saat matanya bertemu dengan mata Kyuhyun di jendela besar itu, tatapannya seolah berkata 'Jangan', yang membuat Yesung kembali mengatupkan bibirnya.

Donghae menghela nafas, ia tahu jawaban Yesung setelah ini. "Lupakan saja Hyung, masuklah,"

"Aku mau," Yesung dengan reflek menyahut membuat kedua namja lain yang ada disana terkesiap.

Donghae membelalakkan matanya, siapa yang tidak kaget mendengar jawaban Yesung? Bahkan Kyuhyun tidak henti-hentinya mengerjapkan matanya tidak percaya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Donghae memastikan dan Yesung mengangguk kecil.

Senyum Donghae mengembang dan tangannya bergerak memeluk Yesung erat.

Yesung tidak memeluknya kembali, bukan karena kaget, ia hanya belum yakin dengan keputusan yang dibuatnya. Ia benar-benar merasa berdosa sekarang.

Karena ia menerima Donghae hanya untuk melupakan perasaan nya pada Kyuhyun. Kejam? Dia tidak peduli. Lebih kejam jika dia mencintai Kyuhyun dan mengecewakan Heechul ahjumma nantinya.

Donghae menyadari kekakuan Yesung jadi ia segera melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum lembut.

"Masuklah, ini sudah malam." Yesung hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman canggung.

Belum sempat ia berbalik, Donghae menariknya dan mencium keningnya singkat, membuat Yesung kembali terkejut entah untuk ke berapa kalinya hari ini.

"Besok aku akan menghubungi mu. Bye~" Pamit Donghae sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Yesung mematung meskipun Donghae telah hilang dari pandangannya. Tangannya menyentuh daerah yang tadi menerima kecupan singkat dari Donghae, lalu menghela nafas. Ia berharap dalam waktu singkat ia dapat mencintai namja itu dan melupakan perasaannya pada Kyuhyun. Well, semoga saja.

Saat masuk ke dalam, ia bertemu dengan tatapan seseorang yang sulit ia jabarkan.

Tatapan Kyuhyun seperti telak mengenai hatinya yang beberapa saat lalu sudah ia mantapkan.

**Sakit**.

Mungkin mereka berdua sama-sama merasakannya, sama-sama tersiksa.

Dengan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun, ia berjalan menuju kamarnya yang pada akhirnya merasakan tangannya ditarik oleh namja itu.

"Wae?!" Nada Kyuhyun terdengar dingin, ekspresinya datar. Menahan emosi memang sulit baginya.

Sedangkan Yesung diam, ia tidak berani menatap Kyuhyun tepat pada matanya. Ia... takut.

Tapi Yesung paham dengan pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Walau hanya satu kata tapi kata itu mewakilkan segalanya.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau tanyakan." Yesung menjawab bohong dengan berusaha melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun darinya. Tapi percuma, cengkraman Kyuhyun lebih kuat.

"Kau tidak mencintainya."

Yesung menoleh cepat, "Kau tahu apa?!"

"Aku tahu segalanya! Kau mencintaiku kan?" tanya Kyuhyun, emosinya meluap-luap. Mungkin hanya jawaban 'Ya' dari Yesung bisa melenyapkan emosinya.

Yesung menatap Kyuhyun, ia ingin sekali menjawab 'Ya', tapi dirinya kembali menolak.

"Aku tidak mencintaimu, sekarang lepaskan,"

Kyuhyun mematung, hatinya yang semula sakit, sekarang terasa lebih menyakitkan.

Rasanya seperti dicabik-cabik. Dia tidak berlebihan, itu perasaan nyata yang ia dapat.

Yesung menghempaskan tangan Kyuhyun dan segera melangkah menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri ditempatnya dengan perasaan kacau.

.

.

Dentuman keras berasal dari speaker bar malam yang sekarang Kyuhyun kunjungi. Pandangannya kabur, akal sehatnya juga tidak pada tempatnya.

Entah berapa gelas yang ia habiskan malam ini, yang penting ia bisa melupakan segalanya. Rasa sakitnya.

"Jangan bilang kau akan minum lagi, tuan." Namja didepan Kyuhyun menatapnya aneh sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak usah ikut campur! Berikan aku segelas lagi," bentak Kyuhyun. Namja itu hanya menggedikkan bahu dan segera menuang cairan asam itu ke gelas kecil yang dipegang Kyuhyun.

GLUP

Kyuhyun tidak pernah minum sebanyak itu dan sudah pasti dia mabuk sekarang. Ia mulai meracau tak jelas, yang di hadiahi tatapan aneh dari orang-orang sekitarnya. Tapi Kyuhyun memang tidak peduli. Yang terpenting adalah sedikit-demi sedikit ia bisa melupakan masalah ini.

**BUKK**

Kyuhyun merasakan punggungnya ditubruk oleh seseorang. Meskipun tidak begitu keras, tapi efek dari minuman alkohol membuatnya menjadi sensitif. Ia mudah marah hanya karena hal-hal sepele.

Wajah Kyuhyun merah, antara mabuk dan marah. Ia segera membalikkan badannya dan memukul wajah orang itu. Siapapun, yang mencari masalah saat ia mabuk, harus menerima resikonya.

Pemuda itu tersungkur, sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah. Ia mengumpat dan segera berdiri untuk membalas Kyuhyun. Tidak perlu ditanya apa yang terjadi, mereka saling memukul tanpa memperhatikan sekitar.

Kepalan Kyuhyun tiba-tiba tertahan. Seorang namja menariknya menjauh, menghalangi dirinya untuk memukul pemuda itu lebih lanjut.

"YAH! Lepaskan aku!" erangnya, tapi tidak digubris oleh si namja asing.

Kyuhyun ingin melihat wajah namja yang menariknya itu, tapi kegelapan yang hanya diberi lampu warna-warni di bar, ditambah pandangan kabur dirinya, semakin sulit untuk mengetahui namja itu.

Kekuatannya untuk memberontak habis, ia pasrah saat namja itu membopong dirinya menuju tempat parkir.

Hal terakhir yang ia sadari sebelum menutup matanya adalah…

Wangi parfum _Angel_ yang menyeruak dari kemeja namja itu. Wangi yang selama 6 bulan terakhir hilang dari penciumannya. Wangi yang ia rindukan.

Wangi Hyung nya.

.

.

* * *

A/N : Makasih ya … atas reviewnya. Di ff ini maupun ff ku yang lainnya… :)

Soal phobia, mungkin hanya akan sembuh dengan terapi, tapi tenang aja… aku hanya kambuh saat lihat darah org, bkan darahku.

Oya, umm tentang anak Hanchul… tebakan kalian semua bikin aku ngakak.. tapi ada yang bener sih… apa di chap ini udah ketahuan maksudnya? Dan Yesung itu bukan anak kandung nya hanchul… disini kan dia sebagai 'sepupu' .

.

.

RnR PLEASE? than**KYU**! :*


	4. READ THIS

Ini** bukan** update ff.

Mian... hehe

Jadi... begini.

FF ini, "THIS CHONFUSING YET BEAUTIFUL LOVE" discontinue dari ffn.

EITS, bukan gak dilanjut! FF ini masih akan dilanjut. TAPI, hanya saja aku gak publish di ffn.

Bukan, bukan karena aku cari sensasi dan ingin diperhatikan. Tapi ff ini ada beberapa kesalahan jadi lebih baik aku re-publish dan publish di tempat yang bisa di edit.

Aku pernah tanya ke beberapa orang apa ff yang udah di publish di ffn bisa di edit lagi. Dan rata-rata bilang bisa tapi harus publish ulang.

Itu artinya review kalian hilang dong? Aku kan gak tega kalian udah review tapi hilang begitu saja.

Maka dari itu, aku akan re-publish dan publish ff ini di...

_**FACEBOOK : Cintya Cinnynese**_

Dan (Mungkin)

Wordpress ?

Hal kedua ini tidak begitu penting sebenarnya.

Tapi bagiku penting so yeah, i'll tell ya.

Jadi... Bulan April ini... **sepertinya** (HANYA SEPERTINYA) Aku tidak update ff Kyusung / Kisung.

*sigh* Tolong jangan memasang wajah seperti itu. Aku jadi ragu untuk mengatakannya.

- Dimulai dari Bulan lalu sampai pertengahan April, aku mengajar Dance. Mungkin bagi kalian mudah. Tapi murid-murid ku ini datang padaku dengan selang waktu tinggal sebulan. Sangat mendadak. Maka dari itu aku mengajar full time dari pulang sekolah sampai sore, Karena waktu pentas sebentar lagi.

-Kedua... My Sweet Seventeen! (Mungkin ini tidak ada hubungannya tapi saat hari ulang tahunku aku jarang ada dirumah, tentu saja menelantarkan ff di hari itu kkkk~)

-Ketiga, Aku pergi ke sebuah kota yang sangat jauh sekali saat nanti ada libur UAN. Libur UAN rata-rata 4 hari dan aku pergi selama seminggu. Doakan saja di pesawat aku menemukan banyak ide untuk ff ku yang lain dan tidak terkena JET LAG. Hahaha

.

.

Okay okay. Aku akan berhenti.

Sepertinya itu saja. SEKIAN!


End file.
